kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xid
Xid The Flower of Hatred ''is rank I in The Rebellion from Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. She poses as the main character for the game and the movie, Kingdom Hearts: Remembering the Dream. She controls the White Mage nobodies. Appearance Xid has large forest green eyes that partially is covered by her long, streaked green hair that is pulled up into two pony tails. She wears an Organization XIII coat most of the time, but when she's not, she wears a short, ruffled pink shirt that sits below her shoulders. Her pants are short green and brown woven shorts. Under those she has a lime green rope bikini on, which sita on her hip bones, so you can see them above the shorts. Her shoes are blossom pink and come up above her knees. They are actually connected to her body, so they have a jagged top that blends into her markings. Forms *'Green dragon (Arygon)' *'Carnivore Queen (Halloween Town)'- When she enters Halloween Town, she grows tiger ears, paws, and a tiger tail. Her hair is pulled into one high ponytail that has animal fur and bones tying it. Her shirt is a green belly shirt made of cheetah hide. A half-skirt made of brown lion mane is tied around her waist with a small skull. Green shorts made of jaguar pelt are halfway hidden by the skirt. Pieces of brown and green hide tie around her paws. *'Green circuit-lined (Space Paranoids)'- When she goes to Space Paranoids, her shorts become boxy bootleg pants that are grey with green circiut lines. Her shirt becomes more boxy, and all the ruffles become grey plates of pixels with green circuit lines. Her hair is down and covered by a grey helmet with green circuit lines. *'Green and brown hedgehog (Mobius)' *'Rainbow Parrot fish-tailed mermaid (Atlantica)' *'Bright green cat (ToonTown)' *'Green and brown-tipped cat (Great Woods)'- When she enters Great Woods, she becomes a green and borwn cat by the name of Leafpaw. Her paws and the tip of her nose and tail are brown, while the rest of her is green. Small earing made of various nuts and dried leaves are attached to her ears. A necklace made of dried grass and two bones from a vole hangs around her neck. *'Green and Brown tiger (Earth)' *'Green Ixi (Neopia)' Alternate Costumes *'If I Were a...'- When she attaches this charm, she becomes a cowgirl. Her hair is in two low ponytails and is partially covered a brown cowboy hat with green flower designs on the rim. Her shirt is a brown poet's blouse that has green and pink decorations and designs. The sleeves are cinched at her elbows. A green corset with pink embroidery is over the blouse. She wears forest green bootleg pants that has a large brown belt with a pink jewel in the buckle. Her shoes are brown knee-high cowboy boots with green markings and pink embroidered flowers on them. *'Party Perfect'''- This charm makes her wear a forest green dress that cuts off right above her knees. A large, blossom pink, silk belt sits right beneath her chest. Her shoes are brown stilettos with small pink and brown flowers. A necklace of small, brown flowers made from wood hangs on her neck. Her hair is pulled into a high bun. Only a few locks hang out, but the ones that do are in small ringlets. On her ears are earings made of small pink, brown, and green flowers. *'Dressphere'- This charm, given by YRP, gives her the appearance of Yuna as a berserker, with a few color changes. Personality She's a happy person, sometimes cocky, which makes her get along best with Xerena and Demyx, since they act the same way. When meeting someone she dosn't know, the cocky side is usually what comes out before the nice side. Relationships *Marluxia- *Xaslamach- *Kairi- *Xerena- Story The Beginning Di was a Dryad on the planet Holy Arxaith, and she lived in peace for whole life. On the Day of Disaster, she was captured by a heartless and got her heart stolen. She turned into a nobody and started to wander Holy Arxaith. One day, Xaldin found her and took her back to the Castle That Never Was, and she was made rank XIV in the organization. She lived there, training with Marluxia, for a while. But when she did research in the castle library, she found out there was another place where hearts gathered, and that was called the Waters of Hope. She had heard of it back on Holy Arxaith, but not much. She spoke up to Xemnas about it, and he sentanced her to exicution. Her friend, Xaslamach, helped her escape by using the power of darkness to make a portal (the organization hadn't found out yet how to do that) and they escaped to Hollow Bastion. She and Xaslamach then made The Rebellion, a group of nobodies going against the organization. Weapon Her weapon is primarily claws, but she can also use staffs. Each of her weapons is named after a flower or plant. Claws *Little Blossom- Starting *Flower of Oblivion- Ultimate *Court Rose- Underland *Essence Bloom- Simtown *Angelic Bulb- Daten City *Emerald Bud of Longing- Graveyard of Dreams *Thissle of Death- Realm of Darkness Staffs/ Sceptors *Earth's Tremble- Valley of Four *French Dandelion- Paris EX Mode When she enters EX mode, she gets large wings made up of leaves that are not connected to each other, a corset covered with vines and thorns, and a long skirt that connects to the ground, which is used for a power source. Her attack is called "Blossoming Pain". during that, a huge flower blossmes up from the ground and swallows the enemy while Xid attacks. At the end, the flower spits the enemies/enemy out and Xid uses a beam of power that shoots out of her hands, usually killing the enemy. Abilities She specializes in speedy, medium-strength, close-range physical attacks, including soaring uppercuts, spinning melees, and variuous kicks and punches. She can also perform white magic along with black magic. White Magic *Rejuvinate *Rebirth *Esuna *Cure/Cura/Curga *Dispell *Holy *Holy Lance *Photon *Nurse *First Aid Physical *Wilt *Burning Petals *Water Lily *Holy Blossom *Blowing Leaves *Nightshade *Thunder Plain Black Magic *Fire/Fira/Firga *Aero/Aeroa/Aeroga *Water/Watera/Waterga *Thunder/Thundera/Thundga *Violent Pain *Ivy Rush *Aqua Laser EX Mode When she enters EX mode, Flower of Doom, she gets large wings made up of leaves that are not connected to each other. Her whole body becomes made out of green energy, so she isn't really wearing anything. Every time she takes a step when in this mode, leaves and waves of green energy fan out from where her foot was. Her attack is called "Blossoming Pain". during that, a huge flower blossoms up from the ground and swallows the enemy while she slices through where the floer is. At the end, the flower spits the enemies/enemy out and Xid uses a beam of power that shoots out of her hands, usually killing the enemy. Quotes Victory *"Another win for me!" (Any friend battle) *"Great job guys!" (Any boss) *"I wish that was longer..." (Any instant KO battle) *"Sorry!" (Any enemy) Defeat *"You've gotton stronger..." (Any friend battle) *"No... not now..." (Any enemy) *"How could this happen?" (Any instant KO) *"I tried..." (Any boss) In-Battle *"O enemy of thy universe, burn in the fury of thine flames! Burning Petals!" (incant. for Burning Petals) *"O divine spear, run my enemy through! Holy Lance!" (incant. for Holy Lance) *"O queen of thorns unamed and unknown...Awake! Ivy Rush!" (incant. for Ivy Rush) *"O disturbing power now unleashed, mete thy judgement on the evil before me! Violent Pain!" (incant. for Violent Pain) *"O blossom of darkness and death, bring thy deadly thorns down upon my enemies! Nightshade!" (incant. for Nightshade) *"O bud of holy light, shine down on thine beasts and bathe them in your radiant light! Holy Blossom!" (incant. for Holy Blossom) ﻿ Themes Her main theme is "Sunleth Waterscape" from Final Fantasy XIII (caDZ_lIyQLQ) Gallery Xid mermaid.jpg|Her appearance in Atlantica Xid dragon.png|Her apppearance in Arygon Trivia *Her animal counterpart is a tiger *She is the only deceased character to a have children in Kingdom Hearts: Sonata of Broken Dreams﻿ *The Dream that symbolizes her is Emerald *Her heart is shaped like a leaf Category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes Category:Kiarichan